


Stancest In Highschool

by Stancest15LIFE



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Loads of Come, M/M, NSFW, Stancest - Freeform, Teen Stans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stancest15LIFE/pseuds/Stancest15LIFE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly told from Ford's perspective.</p>
<p>Ford hasn't ever thought about the posibility before, but due to his shoelaces coming undone, now he can't get the thought out of his head. </p>
<p>But then he has to go and open his big mouth to his brother and ask him a stupid question. </p>
<p>Was the outcome worth the pain that follows? How does Stanley veiw all of this now that it's out there? Is there any chance that this can work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Untied Shoelaces

**Author's Note:**

> Soon to also be available on my Wattpad on this account: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Stancest15LIFE 
> 
> Along with other great stories.

It was the beginning of a new school year for us. We were officially high-schoolers! Stanley wasn't as excited as I was to go back to school, but I could see the happiness in his brown eyes that we were finally in high school. 

Over the years we stayed just as close to each other, if not closer, and we have had a lot of progress on the construction of the Stan O' War. 

Anyway, Stan and I had a lot of the same classes together, including English, History, Physical Education, and Biology. I also took Scientific Artistry and Advanced Calculus, while my brother was in PreAlgebra and Woodshop. 

It was okay that we each had some separate classes. That way, at least I could put my full attention into the class I was attending, rather than letting my brother cheat off of me. It was, in a way, kind of freeing. But not today. Today I couldn't stop thinking about him. 

It was only a few weeks into school when the strangest thing happened. I had gotten up to sharpen my pencil, and while I was returning to my seat, I tripped over my shoelace and landed my face practically right in Stanley's lap. It wasn't because my shoelaces were untied, they were firmly tied in knots, but I had somehow caught my shoelace underneath the shoe it was laced into. Luckily the only people who noticed I had tripped were Stanley, myself, and the guy sitting behind Stanley, who didn't seem at all interested in me anyway. 

Once I caught myself, I stood up quickly and appologized to Stanley. He gave a little shrug and turned his head away. But when I returned to my seat and sat down, I could feel the fabric of my jeans dig into my crotch. It was normal for the fabric to be a little tight around there, but right then it was almost unbarably tight. Luckily, I didn't have to suffer long, because the bell rang about 2 minutes later, releasing the class to our 5 minute break. During which, I quickly rushed to the restroom that was conveniently across the hall, and into a stall.

I knew exactly what it was. I had an erection, but it had never happened to me before. I had only caught Stan with one once before. He came into our room after a shower, and his towel fell off to reveal his erection. That was a very akward time for both of us. But I had never had one myself. 

I didn't know exactly what to do with it, and it was too bulging and akwardly pushing against my pants to leave alone. And I couldn't ask Stan to help me with it because that would be incredibly embarrassing. 

Speaking of Stan, thinking back to the... incident... his face had the tiniest tint of pink as he shrugged off my apology. I had never seen him blush like that before, or at all. He was always the macho man, with seemingly no sence of shame or embarrassment. And there he was blushing! Now that I think about it, it's actually kind of cute. 

My penis throbbed at that thought and my attention shifted back to it. It was so... needy feeling. I unzipped my pants without thinking, and it pushed its way out. I placed my hands on it and could feel the lust pulsing through it. In all reasoning, it was... strange. It didn't at all feel like when I grabbed it to just expel urine, it felt like... like it wanted to be petted. To be rubbed and to rub against something. It needed some friction.

I came to my sences and pushed it back into my pants just as the bell rang, signaling the end of the break period. I exited the bathroom, after washing my hands, and walked to my math class. But as I entered and took my seat, my mind was in no way focused on mathematics. In fact, I couldn't really think of anything other than the blush on Stan's face. I was handed a coulpe worksheets, and quickly did them without much thought, as my mind was still focused on Stanley. 

After the worksheets were done, I shifted my pencil over to my notebook. I let my pencil move around the page aimlessly as I thought about my brother. 

Eventually the bell rang again, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked down at the page I had been scribbling on. I saw a very detailed drawing of Stan's face blushing. I'm not gonna lie, it was good, but what really caught my attention was the little hearts incorperated expertly into his face and hair. It wasn't possible, was it? 

I thought back to the event again and thought about exactly what had happened. Exactly how I felt. I caught my shoelace and fell face first into Stanley's lap. I felt slightly embaraced and stood up. Was there any love? I don't know. But something felt... good, about it.

I picked up the rest of my stuff and quickly closed the notebook, carrying it in my arms. It was lunch now, so I walked in the direction of my usual spot under a tree in the school yard...


	2. From Lunch to Caos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During lunch, Stanford decides to let his maybe feeling for his brother remain uncertain. But what exactly is this drawing telling him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically this just starts where it left off...

As I walked, my mind started wandering. 'I wonder if Stanley will join me today for lunch? He usually does. I wonder if he would let me draw him? I'll have to ask him when I see him. What if he says no? I could always say it's for my Scientific Artistry class. I have to draw someone as practice for scientific findings and cataloging. Yeah, he'll believe that. But what if he doesn't come to you during lunch? I could always wait until after school. But I want to draw him now! Why do I even want to draw him anyway?' I opened up my notebook to the page with the drawing of my brother. 'Why did I even draw this? I-' My foot caught on my shoelace again and I fell over, landing on something. Or rather, caught by someone. 

"Ford! You okay? You seem to be falling over everywhere today." I looked up from the arms that were holding me, to see my brother. His beautiful, rounded face looking back at me with a smirk and that smallest trace of a blush. His face, that was happy, and yet the eyes were filled with concern and... something else that I couldn't quite describe. Compassion? Longing? 

My train of thought was way off track, and I had trouble catching it. "I... I... Um, thanks for catching me." I quickly stood up as I realized how akward we looked. After we pulled away, my skin longed for the small bit of heat that came from me touching him. I quickly stuffed my notebook under my arm so that he couldn't see the picture I drew of him.

"No problem. We going to the usual spot?" he said. I told him, "That's where I was headed." He turned around and started off towards the tree we were going to sit under, not even glancing back to see if I was following him. 

After a few seconds of collecting my thoughts, I started walking again to catch up to my brother. I knew that in the back of my mind, I was yelling at myself to think about what was going on. 'Think about these feelings, and how wrong they are! Besides, he would never love you like that! He's your brother! Your twin! It would never work out! Not even in 100 years! Not that either of you will live that long anyway... It will never happen! And even if he wasn't your brother, he's a guy! That just wouldn't be right!' But for the stupidest reason ever, I pushed my common sence deep in the nether-reaches of my mind, in order to pursue these strange feelings I had. Logical would just have to wait.

Before I knew it, I was at the tree. Stanley was already sitting down and looking through the paper bag containing his lunch. I sat down next to him and pulled out my own lunch. 

"So where'd ya run off to so quickly after first period? You were practically the first one out the door." 'Crap.' I thought. "I just... really had to use the restroom."

'It's now or never.' I thought to myself. "Hey Stanley? Would you mind if I draw you?" He almost ripped apart his bag at the question, but quickly regained his 'cool' to answer it. "Uh, sure. Can I ask why?" 

I thought for a second to answer his question in a smart-alec way I knew he would find funny. "Yes you may." 

A few moments passed as he processed the joke. "Haha! Nice one Sixer. Why do you want to draw me though? And would you want me in a specific pose or whatever?" 

I thought for a second before answering."No no. Any natural pose should be fine. It's for my Scientific Artistry class. I have to draw a detailed sketch of something or someone that means something to me. It was either you, or my bookshelf back home." He snorted and took and apple from his lunch bag. Then he laid back and relaxed against the tree. 

"Good to know I wasn't bested by a bookshelf." Finding my muse, I grabbed a pencil from my bag and set my lunch aside. Stan took a bite of his apple and I got to work, sketching his hand, holding the biten into apple, first. Suddenly I heard his voice. "Wait, your doing this now? I didn't think that you wanted to draw me while I was eating." "Like I said. Any natural pose. You look natural and relaxed like this. It struck me as a good pose for my drawing." 

"That's fine with me. Just let me know when it's done so I can see it." I nodded a bit, too focused on my sketch to really hear what he said. I was almost done when the bell rang for our last period of the day. Which just happened to be P. E. I never was the athletic type. But Stanley was very athletic, and so he was excited for our next class. 

After we got dressed, we went out to wait for roll call. We were sitting in a corner that was away from everybody else. 

"How do you know if your in love?" The words were out of my mouth before I knew I was talking. "Why? You got a crush on someone?" 

I could feel the flush on my face, but it was no use going back now. "I-I... Um, maybe?" He punched me on the arm playfully. "That's great! So, what's their name? I can hook you up with practically any girl in the school. Just name them and you'll have a date by this time tomorrow!" I tensed a bit when he said 'girl'. 

"No, no! I don't want to date anybody! That's not-! I don't-! ...I-I'm not telling you their name. I don't want you to set up any dates, or try to push us together. I just... forget I said anything!" I quickly turned away from him, sure that my face was bright pink. 

I felt his hand on my shoulder and heard his gentlest voice. "Hey, it's okay Pointdexter. I won't push for names for now. Just promise me you'll tell me who it is eventually?" I bit my bottom lip and thought about it. 'I wanted to follow these feelings, didn't I?' 

I turned around and looked at him. He had this look that begged to be trusted. "Deal. I'll tell you, eventually." We shook hands and called our names for roll call. 

P. E. went by surprisingly quickly. Although I found that I was constantly staring at my brother through out the entire period. He almost caught me a few times, but I averted my eyes when he turned his head to look at me. If he did catch me, he never confronted me on it. But whenever he would turn back around, my eyes would drift back to him.

His muscled, broad-shouldered form just in front of me. It was undeniable that I had a crush on him.


	3. An Experience To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally school is over and Ford has time to properly give thought to his newly discovered feelings. But Stanley has other plans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The explicit has begun! Bewarb!

When we got home, things got a little out of hand. As soon as we were in our room and had the door closed, Stanley pushed me so that I was sitting down on his bed.

"Why were you staring at me during P. E.?" 'Crap.' I decided to act oblivious. "I was? I didn't notice. Too lost in thought I guess." 'I am really bad at lying. And that's rediculous, considering our mom is a suposed psychic.'

Stanley didn't seem to buy it. He rolled his eyes in a dramatic fashion. "And I suppose you just, happened to look away anytime I looked at ya? How do you explain that?"

"Um..." I shrugged my shoulders. He pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Ya mind telling me about this crush of yours?"

I was not expecting that. "I-I, um... I..." I couldn't help but nervously clench the blankets with my now slightly sweaty hands.

He turned around so that he was facing away from me. "Are you crushing on me?" I nearly jumped out of my skin."WHAT!!? I-I m-mean... Why would you think that?"

Luckily, the house was empty for the few hours after school, with the exception of us; otherwise, I would have gotten a lecture about yelling in the house.

"I saw your drawing of me. The one you drew before lunch. I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks, I can put two and two together. So answer the question." I had no idea what to say. For the first time ever, my brain failed me when I needed it. "I-I, um... maybe?" I saw him tense a little at the answer.

Then he suddenly seemed very, uncharacteristically relaxed. "You know, having a crush on a guy isn't unnatural, or uncommon. I know someone else who likes guys. In fact they're a very close, personal friend of mine. So close in fact, that you could say that we're the same guy."

His back was still facing me, so I couldn't make out his expression. "What are you getting a-?!" He had quickly turned around and was now kissing me. I pulled away and scrambled back on the bed until my back hit the wall.

"Stanley!" My voice was high pitched and cracked audibly, but I didn't care. "W-why did you do that!?" He slowly started crawling across the bed towards me until he was inches away from my face.

"You said you had a crush on me. Isn't this what you wanted? For me to love you back?" I had to think quickly, but my mind had shut down. "I-I never said I had a crush on you!" "You didn't deny it when I asked. And your not denying it now."

I decided to try out the argument I had been battling myself with. "B-but we're brothers! Twins! This is wrong!" "Then why does it feel so right?" He had a point.

He pressed his lips against mine, and this time, there was no room to pull away. He cupped my face in his hands, keeping our lips locked together.

He pushed his body up against me and I could feel his clothed member push against mine. I had to admit, I could feel that we were both a little turned on by the kiss.

I put my hands on his shoulders to try and push him away, but he was too strong and just held us closer together.

Suddenly he pulled out of the kiss, but he stayed seated on my lap, my head cupped in his hands. "Do you actually want this? This... relationship? Between us? Because I know that I've had a crush on you for a while now. That's why I try and hook up with so many girls, to try and get away from my love for you. But then I saw that picture, and you said you had a secret crush, and then you kept staring at me; I could only assume... No one has to know about us if you don't want them to. But if you don't want this, then we can stop. We can end things here and never look back on them. Forget that this ever happened. Our kiss would be enough to last a lifetime for me."

"I... I... Stanley..." I shook my head; my thoughts not working in any sense that I could comprehend, much less verbally convey. I could feel that I was blushing madly, and saw that he was blushing a bit too. One thought rang clear in my head. 'He looks so cute when he blushes.'

My six fingers curled around the material of his shirt. "I-I.... can't..." Words weren't working for me. So I pulled him in and dove us back into another kiss. His stiff form loosening as he melted into it.

I could feel something pushing against my lips. I opened my mouth to take a quick breath, only to get a mouthful of tongue. It was definitely a weird experience to have someone stick their tongue in your mouth, but I quickly adjusted and let him explore the inside of my mouth.

I pushed farther into the kiss, trying to get closer, and he pushed back. I felt his hands move over my shoulders and down my back, starting to pull off my shirt until it was around my neck.

I let go of his shirt and started to pull it off. Once I got it around his neck, we broke the kiss just long enough to take off our shirts completely; and then we went back into the kiss. I trailed my hands down his bare chest and down to his stomach, gasping a little at the feeling of his abdominal muscles beneath my fingers. They were so... so defined. At least, compared to mine they were. They were still covered in a small layer of baby fat.

Quickly, he pulled us down onto our sides, so I rolled us over into a more comfortable position; now I was on top of him. He broke the kiss for a second to smirk at me, and I got lost in his big, round, brown eyes. "So I guess I'll be receiving today." I barely had time to process this information before he started kissing down my neck, just light enough that it almost tickled.

Unconsciously, I moaned a little at him. I could feel my pants being pulled away, as well as my boxers, but I didn't think much about it until I felt a hand grasp my erect member. I practically yelped his name. "Stanley!!" 

He had a calm tone as he answered my cry. "Shh. I know what I'm doing." Slowly his rubbed his thumb in little circles on my staff. His big, strong hand wraped completely around it. It sent a chill up my spine, causing me to give a shudder of pleasure and another small moan to escape my lips.

I felt it as his hips bucked up to meet mine. I could feel his own erect member get trapped between us. I hadn't even noticed that he had used his free hand to slip his own pants off while he was distracting me.

He caught my lips in his and this time, I pushed my tongue in his mouth. I heard him moan at this, and his free hand found one of mine and directed it downwards.

I felt his hand move mine so that my hand was on his member. He gave a moan and a small shudder, his breath almost ragged sounding and he was nearly panting. "Never had... six fingers... touch me... before.... Feels... perfect.... Ohhhh..." He moaned again as I began rubbing his member in a similar fashion as he was rubbing mine.

I unconsiously started rolling my hips into his hand; the feeling was too good to stop. Another moan was heard, and I couldn't tell if it came from me or my brother... or both.

Suddenly he let go of my throbbing member. I gave a small moan of protest and looked to see what he was doing. He opened his bedside dresser drawer and shuffled around in it. Then he pulled out a tube of what appeared to be lotion at first glance.

I gave a questioning look to which he replied with a single word. "Lube." He squirted some on his hands and tossed the bottle on the floor unceremoniously.

Then he took one of his lube covered hands and coated my member thoroughly, while continuing the previous rubbing. He took his other hand and grasped my own hand, coating it in lube. He gave me a quick, sloppy peck on the lips and brought his mouth near my ear. "I think you're ready now. First time right? We can go nice and slow if you want; I'll walk ya through things."

I gave a small, quick nod and he directed my lube covered hand farther downward. I had to adjust a bit, so now my head was at his chest level.

Then he took one of my fingers and pushed it inside his anal sphincter. We both shudered a little as we got used to the feeling. Slowly, his hole loosened up a bit and he started fucking himself with my finger.

Once he started moaning, it was like there was no off switch. But I didn't really mind the moaning; It was energizing to hear it come from him. And the knowledge that it was my body, my hands, that were making him act this way, gave me courage to surprise him.

Still pushing my finger in and out, I used my other hand to remove his hand from my wrist. I gave his chest a kiss, licking my tounge across the surface of his skin. His moans seemed to grow louder.

Then, on an impulse, I pushed a second finger in with the first. He practically screeched. "Ford!" My only responce was to smile and say, "Yes Stanley?" He moaned even louder and his hips started jerking around, trying to get my fingers deeper.

"More! Please!" I complied with his wishes and added another finger pushing in and out of his hole. I could feel some precum, that was dripping down his member, land on my hand that had gone back to stroking the thing.

His back arched dangerously at the overwelming sensations I was giving him. "Do it!" I looked at him with confusion, but his eyes were squeezed shut so he didn't see my expression. "Do what?" I slowed down a bit so that he could explain further.

He opened his eyes and looked at me pleadingly, urgently. "Do me... I want you inside me... I, I want you to fuck me!" I honestly became scared to actually... penetrate my brother. Or anyone for that matter.

"A-are you sure? I-I don't know if I can do... that." I almost, unconsiously, came to a stop with my fingers. "I want you. Need you, inside me! Don't stop... need you!" He must have realized I didn't know what to do, so he removed my fingers from his anus and grabbed my member.

He directed my member to his anus and shoved the head in. He moaned loudly as I screeched from the new sensation. It was like I wanted it to stop, but at the same time, I wanted the feeling to last forever; I wanted more. I felt my legs starting to get shakey, and I tried not to collapse into him.

Before I knew what was going on, Stanley's legs had been wrapped around me, forcing me to penetrate him deeper. Stanley moaned more and I got louder as well. "F-f-far-ther...! Need... more!" He squeezed his legs around my waist and I felt myself go in a few more centimeters. He moved his hips to try and get some friction between us until I caught on.

I pushed my hips forward and felt my member brush against the back of his anus. His hands flew up from next to him and grabbed at my back; his nails dug into my skin, but the pleasure overwhelmed the pain. "Do that, again! Please!"

I pulled back a little to get a bit of a running start; and then thrust forward again, hitting his sweet spot with more force. He dug his nails in harder, and I had to push against him to keep from collapsing under the pressure of his grip. I pulled back and thrust again, his grip tightening at impact.

I could feel a small pressure build inside of me and I tried to hold it in. I thrust again and again, hitting that spot over and over. I felt his own member throb rapidly in my hand until it stiffened. "F-ford! I'm gonna cum! Aaahhhhh!" His member gave a jerk and his semen shot out, coating me everywhere from my chest to my face. The sudden coating of semen all over me made me loose my focus, and the build inside of me grew too fast to stop.

"STANLEEEEY!" My own jet of semen shot out, filling him up with my own, warm sperm. I couldn't control it, and it just kept coming. My back arched and I pulled out of Stanley, my semen streaming out onto the bed and all over ourselves.

After what felt like eternity, but in reality was probably only a few seconds, I stopped cumming and my arms and legs buckled underneath me. I fell onto Stanley's semen covered chest, breathing heavily. I felt his hand on my head, his fingers combing through my hair. "Heh, not bad for your first time bro. Wouldn't mind doing it again. Uh, that is, if you want to." "M-maybe.... Later though... 'm tired..."

I heard him sigh. "We should clean up before Ma and Pa get home. We're a mess and I need to change my sheets." I closed my eyes and curled up around him, not wanting to get up from his warm, and wet, embrace. He sighed again. "Come on Sixer, I'll start up a bath for us." I felt him sit up and wrap his arms around me bridal style before getting off of the bed and carrying me to the bathroom.

He carried me into the tub, and we sat together in the bottom. He turned on the faucet and soon the tub was filled with warm water and soap. "So I take it you enjoyed our first time together?" I hummed an "M-hmm."

"Do you think there could be a... a second time?" I looked up at him to see fear and hope all over his face. He turned his head away, blushing. "I'd like for there to be a second time. Maybe even a third or fourth time if things work out."

I turned around so that my legs were straddling him as I sat on his lap. He must have been turned on by this, because I could feel his member perk up and rub against my testicles. The tip of it poked at my anus and I shivered at the thought of it penetrating me.

'No, not right now. Ma and Pa were due to arrive in a few minutes, and I don't want them to know about us, much less find me reverse riding him in the tub. I wonder what that would feel like?'

Stanley must have noticed that I was turned on a bit too, because he smirked and pulled my hips closer. "Ya that eager for seconds Sixer?" I pushed him away a bit to put some space between us. "N-no! Not right now! Ma and Pa should be here soon, and I don't want them to know about us! If we start now, they might catch us!" He nodded in understanding and pulled me into a hug instead.

I relaxed into the hug when a question popped into my mind. "Hey Stanley?" "Yeah bro?" "When did you first know you had a crush on me?" He started to blush a bit again. "I-I, um... since that night when... my towel fell off and you saw me." I was not expecting that. "But that was almost two years ago! You had a crush on me for that long!? How did you manage to keep that from me?! I only realized that I loved you for less than a day and you found out!"

"I'm really good at hiding my feelings I guess. And I told you, I tried to hook up with girls to distract myself from you. It was harder when we worked on the Stan O' War together and at home. But I had repairs on the boat to keep me busy; and, you were always nose deep in a book at home, so that made it easier for you to not notice. But occasionally, during class or at home, I would catch myself staring at you or day dreaming about us being together."

There was silence, except for the sound of the water moving around us, as this information sunk in.

"How are we going to work this out? I highly doubt Ma or Pa would appove, and I'm pretty sure that our relationship is illegal through out the U.S.... I guess I'm just worried that too many things will get in the way. What if people force us apart? What if-" Stanley pressed his lips onto mine to stop me from talking. It worked.

When he pulled away, he gave me a stern look. "Nothing in the universe can stop me from being with you. I don't care if we are kicked out, disowned, imprisoned, or anything else anyone might throw at us. I will always love you. Even if the unthinkable happens; even if you stop loving me."

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled. "I'll never stop loving you. Even if it isn't romantic, you're still my brother, and I'll always love you in that way too. Not that I don't love you in the romantic way." He smiled and squeezed me in his hug.

I grabbed the soap and started cleaning myself of Stanley's semen. Once I finished with myself, I helped Stanley clean himself until we were both clean and smelled of citrus. Then he unplugged the tub and we went back to the bedroom wrapped up in warm towels.

I put on some clothes and sat on my bed as Stanley pulled the bedding off of his and threw it in the hamper. He got a fresh set from the closet and put them on his mattress before coming over to sit next to me, still in nothing but his towel. "Hey Sixer?"

"Yes Stanley?" I pulled him into a hug so that he was laying on me. "Do you think we could make this work? Keeping this big of a secret from everyone? I mean, do you think we could keep this big of a secret? I love you so much, and I don't want you to be taken away from me... Heh, I guess some of your worry rubbed off on me. Listen to me, blabbing on about all of this. If they try to take you, I'll fight tooth and nail till I get you back. Nobody's taking away my bro from me."

He gave a small chuckle and leaned into the hug. We heard the door open and close from downstairs and jumped off of the bed. Stanley to put on clothes, and me to our desk to pretend to be working on something for school. We shared a quick smile before Ma opened our bedroom door to check on us like she does every day after she gets home.

"So how was your day?" I took a quick glance over to Stanley and caught his eye as I replied casually, "Oh, it was alright..."


End file.
